Voluntad de otro mundo
by ShadingWolf49
Summary: Alguien dijo una ves, "la imaginación es tan valiosa como el conocimiento"; que pasaría si por esa imaginación te forzaran a abandonar tu mundo y te enviaran a uno donde tengas que iniciar desde cero, evitar que la historia de ese mundo cambie y de paso enfrentar sujetos que no son de ahí y que te quieren dar caza.
1. Prologo

**Bueno antes que nada, les informo que este es mi primer fanfic, y que los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Eiichirō Oda y aunque sé que debo estar mencionándolo en todos los capítulos solo lo hare debes en cuando (porque la verdad casi siempre se me olvidara) (9-9); bueno, aparte de eso, denme sus opiniones y reviews porfa.**

**Y sin nada más, aquí empieza mi fan…**

Alguien dijo una vez "la imaginación podría ser una poderosa arma"; pues quien sea que lo haya dicho, no creo que se le haya ocurrido algo parecido a lo que me paso a mí cuando dijo eso.

-Muy bien, camina, camina… no lo mires, camina, camina…- me dije a mi mismo esperando que el capitán de rugby y el par de compinches que siempre lo acompañan me dejen tranquilo por una sola vez.

-¡OYE, LOCO!

-Ratas- pensé –ola Jake.

-Que pasa LOCO, ¿tanto te molesta que sea el único que te hable aparte de los maestros y tu abuelo?

-Oh, el grandote entiende-dije en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué DIJISTE?! –me grito.

-Nada.

-Jajaja, seguro se le atoro algo en la boca, y por eso no se le entiende- dijo uno de los que lo acompañaban.

-Porque no le ayudas, y se lo sacas a golpes, Jake? –dijo el otro.

El grandote al oír eso no hizo nada más que sonreír maliciosamente mientras fingía que lo pensaba.

-No es mala idea, ayudemos a nuestro amigo el loco.

Vienen acercándose acorralándome en una esquina, obviamente intente escapar, pero es imposible cuando te rodean tres gigantes jugadores de rugby; esto de seguro me dolerá mañana.

**UNOS GOLPES DESPUES; EN LA ENFERMERIA…**

-No sé cómo es que permiten que ese trio de abusones sigan viniendo a esta escuela – dijo la enfermera mientras me ponía pomada en los lugares que me habían quedado morados; obviamente estaba olvidando que hablaba sobre el capitán del equipo de rugbi y porque dentro de una semana empezaba la liga juvenil – y tú, ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?, pudiste llamar a uno de los profesores o incluso defenderte.

-No iba a darles lo que querían – le respondí con la voz baja.

-Pues fue muy tonto; sé que te meterías en problemas si se enteran que estuviste en una pelea, pero si es por defensa propia puedes usarla. No sé para qué te volviste un cinta negra de karate, si vas a permitir que gente como esa, te esté fastidiando todo el tiempo, digo, ¿Qué dirían tus padres? – (de repente se tapa la boca con las manos).

-. . . .

-lo siento…- me dice arrepentida como si hubiera hablado sobre algún tabú- sé que no debí...

-no se preocupe enfermera, y si no es molestia, me tengo que ir, mi abuelo no llega hasta tarde así que me toca preparar la comida- agarro mi mochila y me largo antes de que siquiera dijera algo más.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

Y ahí estaba, caminando a mi casa con la cabeza gacha después de haber sido usado como un saco de boxeo y luego sermoneado por una enfermera que se mete en la vida de otros, seque tenía buenas intenciones, pero si hubiera hecho lo que dijo habría sido suspendido, ¿Por qué?, pues es que la escuela (que en realidad es primaria, secundaria y preparatoria juntas) me tiene como un alumno "especial"; según entendí , de no ser porque sufro de amnesia desde los 12 años y que mi abuelo tutor es amigo del director, ni siquiera estaría en esa escuela, pues me advirtieron que no volviera a causar algún otro "accidente" (no me pregunten, solo sé que ese "accidente" me ocasiono la amnesia)-MALDICION- fue lo único que dije después de andar un rato y darme cuenta que me había ido por otro camino por estar centrado en mis pensamientos y pensando que debí haber hecho algo.

-EL DESTINO, TE TIENE UN HORRIBLE FUTURO!

-AAAHH, ¿Qué?, oiga que le pasa? – genial, lo que me faltaba, una anciana chaparra de ojos abiertos como platos se me aparece de la nada.

-CHITON!

-Qué?

-**CHITON! **, EL DESTINO TE TIENE UN HORRIBLE FUTURO; TEN CUIDADO DE LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO.

- "se referirá a los de la película"- pensé.

-NO, ESOS NO.

-¡¿?!** - ¿**cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?

-TEN CUIDADODE LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO Y TAMBIEN DE SUS ALIADOS, LOS SIRVIENTES BLANCOS QUE OBEDECEN AL PERRO ROJO Y AL MONO AMARILLO **(N.A.: adivinen de quien habla.)**, FIELES SIRVIENTES DE UNA CRUEL JUSTICIA. . .

-O-key… -ya me asusto –oiga, le agradezco su advertencia pero tengo prisa en llegar a mi casa para…

-CHITON! , SOLO RECORDANDO TU PASADO, PODRAS EVITAR EL MAL QUE TE PERSIGUE Y TENER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE UN NUEVO FUTURO QUE TE PERMITA LIBERARLOS TANTO A TI COMO A TU FAMILIA DE TUS ERRORES, A, Y DE PASO A TODOS; PERO ESCUCHA MI ADVERTENCIA, TEN CUIDADO CON LAS DESICIONES QUE TOMES, POR QUE CADA DECISIÓN PUEDE ALTERAR LA HISTORIA TAL COMO LA RECUERDAS; RECUPERA TUS RECUERDOS, PUES TAMBIEN PODRAN ALTERAR LA HISTORIA SI CAEN EN MALAS MANOS, Y RECUPERA TU RELACION CON TUS ALTEREGOS, **CON TODOS**, PUES AUNQUE NO LO CREAS, NECESITARAS SER POR COMPLETO QUIEN ERAS PARA PODER SALIR ADELANTE; NO RECHAZES LAS OPORTUNIDADES QUE SE TE DAN Y SOBRETODO RECUERDA QUE NO DEBES CARGAR SOLO CON ESTO, TENDRAS AYUDA DE QUIEN MENOS ESPERAS, ASI QUE NO TE ENCIERRES PENSANDO QUE ES TU DEBER Y DE NADIE MAS.

-okey, okey, gracias- solo eso le pude responder viendo y esperando que de cualquier lado salgan un par de hombres, para recoger a la viejita y decirme "lo sentimos niño, no sabemos cómo se salió del manicomio" – en serio le agradezco su advertencia sobre… eso….-ahora yo soy el loco; "¿de donde salió la vieja esa y como es que desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado hablando conmigo?" solo podía pensar en eso que sea que haya dicho en lo que seguía mi camino y luego - ¡HMMP-HUMMMP! – de la nada me sujetan mis manos en la espalda y me tapan la boca con un pañuelo con somnífero.

-Shhh, sshhhhhhh, tranquilo muchacho, gracias a ti, mi jefe podra hacer que la "justicia absoluta" llegue tanto a su mundo como al tuyo, kekekekekeke ke –solo escucho eso, y luego… nada…

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

-…es un éxito, ¡un éxito!...

-"¿umh?, ¿quién es?" –no sabía que pasa a mi alrededor, todo estaba borroso, lo único que podía hacer era oír eran voces y un poco de lo que decían (al parecer aún estaba mareado por los efectos del somnífero, aparte de eso mis manos y pies estaban apretados ¿acaso me tienen colgado? ¿y por qué me siento cada vez más débil?

-… señor … increíble, no solo tiene "esa" información …

-…¡¿creaciones?! … tesoros, si, así les diremos… ¿Cuántos hay?

-No sabemos, señor… antes de Hefes… etsu no shi…

CRAAASSSSSHHHH! , BUUUUMMMM! , se oye un vidrio romperse

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡Escapo uno! –no sé qué está pasando, pero parece que hay problemas, pues no puedo dejar de oír gritos y explosiones -… ¡no, espera, ¿tú quién eres?! , no ¡AAGHHHH! .

No sé quién grito pero puedo asegurar que oí salpicar algo (temo, que sé que es), de repente sentí como caía del aire y como alguien me atrapo y me sujeto con fuerza.

-Tranquilo chico, HA… HA… -se oía cansado –resiste –luego que dijo eso, todo volvió a estar oscuro…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

-"Oye, despierta".

-¿Mmmh? … que, ¡ugh! – "genial, llevo quien sabe, cuanto tiempo dormido, y solo despierto y siento que por el dolor no puedo decir ni una palabra, ¿Qué rayos me paso?" pensé.

-"Ni te molestes en recordar, o preguntarme, solo han pasado unos minutos desde que te saque de esa extraña máquina y saltamos a este **"**portal**"** como lo llamaron esos sujetos; no se cuánto tiempo hayas estado ahí"

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy… ¡aghh! –de verdad no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

-"Tranquilízate ¿sí?, si quieres hablar conmigo solo piénsalo, puedo saber lo que piensas, (no es nada nuevo para mí), y además te estoy hablando por medio de la mente –eso último que dijo era cierto, pues sentía que todo estaba en mi cabeza -no trates de moverte, no se qué te hayan hecho, pero a sobre exigido a tu cuerpo más de lo que debería soportar un ser humano normal".

-… "¿Quién eres?" –le pregunte intentando no sonar asustado porque ya era demasiado raro que me hayan secuestrado, tuviera el cuerpo herido, y que esté hablando con un desconocido, **¡en mi cabeza!**

-"¿No me reconoces?" -me pregunto como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

-"¿Debería?".

-… "No, dejémoslo en que soy un viejo amigo".

-"¿No puedes decirme tu nombre?"

-"Si no lo recuerdas significa que no has vuelto a ser tú mismo, así que dejémoslo así, confía en mi".

-"!¿QUE?!, ESTOY HERIDO, FUY SECUESTRADO, NO PUEDO ABRIR LOS OJOS, Y SOLO ME DICES QUE CONFIE EN TI CUANDO NI SIQUIERA ME DICES TU NOMBRE ¿POR QUE DEBERIA HACERLO? –le conteste con una notable molestia.

-"Uno, que no puedas abrir los ojos es temporal, ya te dije que forzaron tu cuerpo a tales puntos que incluso ver te lastima; y dos, porque fui yo quien te salvo, así que no hables así ¿quieres?" –no lo podía ver pero sentía como me miraba, de una manera fulminante, pues lo que me dijo sonó entre un tono serio, amenazante… y ¿cansado?

Eso era cierto, se notaba por como hablaba, sonaba como si estuviera agotado ya que aun cuando me estaba hablando en mi cabeza podía oír como estaba exhalando, y la verdad, parecía que estaba tragando el aire, (¿en dónde rayos había estado?), estaba a punto de agradecerle y disculparme hasta que me acorde de algo importante.

-"¿En dónde estamos?"

-"Una mejor pregunta seria, ¿A dónde vamos?"

-"¿Qué?"

-(suspiro mental) "Al parecer aun no pones mucha atención; recuerda que te dije que nos lanzamos a el "portal" al que esas personas habían conectado la maquina donde te tenían aferrado"

-!¿Que, QUE?!, ¡aghh!

-"¿Qué te dije sobre tu forma de hablar?" –volvió a hablar en ese tono entre serio e intimidante –"tranquilízate y no vuelvas a hablar".

-"!¿Como que saltaste aun portal?! –dije alarmado (y con obvias razones) -¡¿no pudiste haber huido por una ventana o algo?! ¡¿y si nos mandaste a otro mundo o algo?!"

-"No, y no creas que no lo había pensado, pero el lugar donde nos encontrábamos estaba completamente cerrado y la única puerta estaba fuera de alcance, además tenían guardias armados por todos lados.

-… -Dado que ya sabía que no mentía, tengo que suponer que eso tiene sentido, si el sabía que tenían armas y la salida estaba lejos, un portal (aunque fuera raro) es la única opción que quedaba para salir.

-"Y con eso que dijiste de ir a otro mundo (que es muy probable), si es cierto, te recomiendo que te cambies el nombre".

-"¿Por qué debería cambiarme el nombre?"

-"Porque es probable que esos sujetos vengan a por ti, por lo que para pasar desapercibido cambiar el nombre es primordial" –me dijo, quien quiera que sea parece que tiene una personalidad de estratega militar, porque ni a mí se me ocurriría que algo así fuera probable.

-... "De acuerdo, te creo, pero algo no cuadra, ¿para qué me querían?, es decir, no tengo nada en especial".

-"Por lo que pude escuchar, no te querían a ti exactamente, solo querían la información que tenías".

-"¿Información?"

-"Si, según ellos, eres el que más destacaba en tener la información más detallada que les permitirá conseguir su objetivo".

-"De acuerdo, ¿y que clase de información puede tener un chico de dieciocho años que apenas está cursando su último año de preparatoria?" –pregunte sarcásticamente, porque, enserio, ¿que podría saber yo que una organización no? –"es decir, mis calificaciones no son malas pero no destaco en nada más que deportes".

-"No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea te lo estaban sacando, a la fuerza".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" –pregunte mientras razonaba lo que decía.

-"La máquina donde estabas atrapado estaba conectado al portal, el cual a la vez estaba conectado a unas esferas con pequeñas creaturas que parecían…".

-¡AGGHHH!, !ME DUELE! –grite, de repente empecé a sentir que todo mi cuerpo ardía y dolía, como si me estuvieran exprimiendo.

-"! Eh, chico ¿qué ocurre?!" –me pregunto alarmado.

-¡MI CUERPO, ARDE, AGHHH! –no podía dejar de sentirlo, era como si mi cuerpo mientras ardía, estuviera moviéndose por dentro (como los escarabajos de "la momia"), luego sentí como me golpeaban en la nuca – ¡ughh! –de pronto, todo empezó a nublarse, estaba perdiendo la consciencia de nuevo.

-"Lo siento chico, pero fastidias mucho quejándote, pronto llegaremos a ese otro mundo, ahí te buscare ayuda, y luego veremos si te tengo que explicar alguna cosa sobre lo que acaba de pasar (eso si mis sospechas son ciertas), pero en serio, piensa en lo del nombre, no podemos dejar que te atrapen" -eso fue lo último que oí antes de quedar inconsciente.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y porfa, dejen reviews y sugerencias; ¡ah!; y antes de que se me olvide quiero aclarar unas cosas: lo primero- este prologo es solo una descripción de lo que ocurre con el protagonista por lo que solo este capítulo (y algunas partes) va a estar en primera persona. Segundo- la historia va a abarcar desde la isla donde conocen a aokiji en la versión del anime (con algunos cambios en la historia, claro). Y tercero- voy a intentar a hacer los capítulos algo largos por lo que no estoy seguro de cómo cada cuanto saldrán los siguientes caps. (con eso de que la inspiración va y viene) a excepción del primer cap. que lo pondré en uno a dos días aprox.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias XD. **


	2. Capitulo 1 Un favor a un extraño

**Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo (aunque no sé si se lo estoy diciendo a alguien que lo vaya a leer o solo le "hablo" al aire) de todas maneras yo seguiré escribiendo aunque sea para un solo lector, solo espero poder escribir más pronto el siguiente capítulo aun que lo dudo con eso de que aparte del fic tengo tareas y cosas que hacer…**

**?: Eso no es cierto solo te acuestas en la hamaca a dormir.**

**¡!, ¿Oye que haces aquí? aún falta mucho para que salgas**

**?: Y a mí que, yo hago lo que se me da la gana, después de todo yo soy…**

**¡NO DIGAS TU NOMBRE ARRUINARAS LA SORPRESA!**

**?:(¬3¬) uy que pesado, mejor me voy de aquí, es más divertido fastidiar a ese sacerdote loco que aparecerá en Thriller Bark.**

**¡NO ADELANTES DATOS!**

**?:Ya me fuuiii**

**. . .**

**Bueno lean el fic mientras evito que ese "invitado" haga algo estúpido**

**¡BUUUUMMMM! **

**?:!JA JA JA JA JA!, ¡amo las armas piu piu!**

**¡DETENTEEE!**

**Y sin más empieza el fic.**

Estamos en el Grand line, el océano donde no hay continentes, sino islas te todos los tamaños y de todas las temporadas (primaveral, tropical, invierno, desierto, etc.) y con el clima más extraño del mundo, pues puede cambiar en un instante de uno tranquilo a uno lleno de fuerte ventiscas o grandes tormentas, etcétera; pero eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe al igual que se sabe que ahí, en lo más profundo se encuentra "el One Piece" el tesoro más grande que existe y que está en la mira de los piratas ya que aquel que lo consiga se volverá en el rey de los piratas, título que solo ha sido concedido a Gold Roger **(N.A.: si lo sé, es "Gol D." pero recuerden que en esta parte de la historia todavía no se sabe de esto)**.

-¡Oí, chicos veo una isla! –se le oye decir en algún punto del Grand line a un joven de pelo rizado y nariz larga llamado Usopp desde el mástil de una carabela (un tipo de barco) lleno de parches de metal llamado "Going Merry".

-mmm parece que esta desierta, no veo problemas con que vayamos –dijo la joven de pelo naranja y una cintura con forma de reloj de arena llamada Nami.

-Shi shi, shi, shi, ¡echad el ancla, vamos a tomar tierra! –grita otro chico con un sombrero de paja y una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, una actitud de niño y que tiene un cartel de se busca vivo o muerto de cien millones de berri, "sombrero de paja" Monkey D. Luffy.

-Entonces vayamos a buscar algunas provisiones –dijo Sanji el cocinero de la tripulación.

-¡Ssiiiiii! –contestaron luffy, usopp, y un pequeño reno de nariz azul encargado de la salud de la tripulación al ser el doctor, Tony Tony Chopper.

-¡Escuchen! , ratas y ranas no cuentan – dijo nami temiendo que su capitán empezara a agarrar cualquier cosa, con tal de comer

-¡Hmph!, mira que eres pesada –dijo el espadachín peliverde Roronoa Zoro, el segundo al mando de la tripulación –todo cuenta cuando hay hambre, ¡ugh! –no pudo terminar lo que dijo porque fue golpeado por una patada y un tubo de metal.

**UNA VEZ YA EN LA ISLA…**

Mientras los demás iban en busca de provisiones y hierbas para chopper, sanji había preparado una parrilla donde preparaba algo de la comida que les quedaba.

-¡Eehhh! sanji, hemos encontrado mucha comida –dijo el capitán saliendo de la selva junto con el resto de la tripulación.

-Buen trabajo –dijo el cocinero mientras terminaba de servir lo que faltaba de la merienda, y los demás se servían alrededor de la mesa.

-¡Salud! –brindaron toda la tripulación mientras comían.

Justo lo que se esperaba del cocinero, todos disfrutaban de una comida deliciosa, con una gran variedad entre carne y frutas, el único inconveniente es que tenían que evitar que el capitán se comiera todo el solo.

-Mmmm, que rico –es lo único que dijo luffy mientras se metía tres brochetas a la boca a la vez.

-¡Oye luffy, no te lo tragues, que es para todos! –le regaño sanji mientras le alejaba el plato con el resto de brochetas.

-Olvídalo, aunque le dijeras que viene un tsunami y que hay que suministrarlo, seguro que se la come –le dijo usopp sabiendo que razonar con el chico de goma era difícil e imposible cuando se trataba de comida.

-Es que está muy rico –se excusó luffy.

Sanji ya se había rendido pues ya sabía por experiencia que lo que dijo usopp era cierto recordando lo que había pasado al haber llegado al Grand Line con el atún elefante y en Arabasta después de vencer a la banda Baroque.

-Diablos con este glotón no quedara nada, más te vale al menos dejar para nami-swan y robin-chawn.

-Hai hai.

-Robin, si no te das prisa luffy se comerá tu parte –le dijo chopper a la arqueóloga, que había estado todo el rato desde que llegaron leyendo uno de sus libros.

-Solo me falta un poco para terminarlo.

-Deberías parar al menos por un rato, si te la pasas todo el día entre libros te terminaras convirtiendo en un gusano de biblioteca.

-¡Eh luffy que eso es mío! –le reclamo zoro a luffy que ya había empezado a agarrar de su plato –maldición, ya se comió todo lo que había en la mesa.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE LE DEJARAS A LAS DAMAS! –le regaño sanji a luffy mientras lo mandaba a volar con una patada.

-¿Y nosotros que? –dijeron al unísono usopp y chopper con una gota en su cabeza al puro estilo anime.

-Ya ya –decía nami mientras intentaba calmar al cocinero que estaba hasta el cigarro - además, yo ya estoy satisfecha, pero puedes servirle algo a robin con lo que conseguimos en la selv… ¡YA SE LO COMIO! –grito hecha una furia observando que las dos bolsas con la comida para llegar a la siguiente isla estaban abiertas, y vacías.

-Are, ¿No eran para ahorita? –dijo algo confundido el capitán mientras comía un plátano.

-¡IDIOTA! –es lo que dijeron todos mientras le daban un golpe en la cabeza, excluyendo a robin que solo soltó una leve risita ante lo ocurrido.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Después de un rato, habían logrado volver a juntar todo lo que se había comido luffy y habían decidido explorar la jungla solo para entretenerse un rato antes de volver a partir.

-Oye chopper ¿has encontrado alguna planta que te sirva? –pregunto por simple curiosidad usopp al doctor de la tripulación.

-Sí, he encontrado muchas, esta isla tiene plantas poco comunes; pero, llevo un rato pensando en otra cosa, ¿qué es esta línea? –respondió chopper mientras observaba una linean que atravesaba el camino que seguían.

-Es verdad, parece como si hubiera pasado una bicicleta por aquí –dijo usopp, dándose cuenta de lo que había mencionado el doctor.

-Oye ¿no es esta una isla desierta?, como puede haber un rastro de bicicleta donde no habita gente –dijo sanji, quien estaba delante de ellos, pero que en realidad no le estaba dando importancia al suelo, sino a nami y a robin que estaban delante él.

-Je, je, es cierto.

-Je, seguro que la acaba de dejar Ero-Cook, que está arrastrando los pies –dijo zoro.

-¡¿Quieres pelea marimo inútil?! –dijo sanji lanzándole una patada al espadachín, la cual fue detenida por él.

-Tal vez.

De repente ocurrió algo extraño, todos pensaron que era un viento frio pero no era así, pues tanto nami como chopper podían sentir como algo no cuadraba con el entorno, pues para un ambiente tropical como el de la isla en la que se encontraban era muy raro que hubiera un viento que pareciera ser de una isla de invierno y que además parecía que empujara todo desde un solo sitio detrás de ellos, del cual empezó a formarse un punto negro que creció hasta volverse un agujero que parecía formado de humo negro del tamaño de una persona.

Todos se voltearon sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, pues no solo apareció un agujero de la nada sino que expulsaba el mismo aire frio que sintieron hace un momento pero con la fuerza suficiente para tumbar a alguien; zoro y sanji habían dejado su pequeña pelea para ponerse en guardia para lo que sea que fuera a salir del agujero; usopp, chopper y nami se habían ocultado detrás de una roca que estaba cerca con las provisiones que habían juntado observando (asustados), robin solo se quedó ahí parada y luffy solo puso una cara de emoción como si se tratara de la cosa más genial que hubiera visto nunca **(N.A.: típico de él).**

-Pero que rayos –dijo zoro mientras desenvainaba a "wado ichimonji" y "sandai kitetsu" -¡¿Cómo puede aparecer de la nada un hoyo, y en pleno aire?!

-Nami-swan, Robin-chawn, detrás de mí, las protegeré con mi vida –dijo sanji.

-Wow, increíble! –dijo luffy con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

-NO TIENE NADA DE INCREIBLE! –gritaron al unísono el trio que seguía oculto.

-Alguien está saliendo del agujero –fue lo único que dijo robin.

De pronto todos observaron cómo salían del agujero dos sujetos, uno vestía un pantalón y una playera negra con unas botas de tipo militar, tenía su ropa llena de orificios y manchas rojas, y su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras fuertes; el otro (que estaba siendo cargado por su compañero) iba descalzo y vestía unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta roja con un montón de rayas blancas y amarillas, dicha persona estaba inconsciente, se veía pálido y agotado como si acabara de perder mucha sangre aun cuando no tenía ninguna herida o indicio de que hubiera sangrado.

-HA… HA… HA… -el hombre vestido de negro tragaba aire como si fuera a caer inconsciente si paraba y observaba con atención el lugar donde se encontraba y observaba al grupo que estaba frente a ellos –de todos los mundos, HA…HA… teníamos que parar en este –dijo en un susurro mientras acomodaba a su compañero en el suelo con el mayor cuidado posible.

-O-oí, ¿estás bien? –pregunta luffy mientras se acerca junto a chopper a ver a los dos desconocidos.

-¡Gyaaahhh! , ¡Está sangrando, un doctor, necesitamos un doctor! –grito el reno mientras corría de un lado a otro.

-HA… HA…, joven chopper, HA… HA…, usted es doctor –dijo el extraño de negro mientras el resto de los Mugiwaras se acercaban, haciendo que chopper se detuviera y recordara que eso era cierto.

-Ah, es verdad, enseguida te atiendo –iba a empezar con el sujeto de negro, pues se veía que se había sobre exigido en sacar a su compañero de donde sea que hayan escapado –espera… –se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el sujeto -¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

El resto de los mugiwaras reacciono igual al percatarse de esto.

-Eso no es importante HA… HA… –seguía costándole respirar –y por favor, atiéndelo a el primero HA… HA…

-¿Qué no es importante? –dijo zoro, al escuchar como el extraño había llamado al reno por su nombre -¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso son marines?

-¡¿Qué, marines?! –grito alarmado usopp mientras sacaba su tirachinas y se alejaba de los extraños.

Todos se ponen alertas al notar que eso era posible, a excepción de luffy que al parecer estaba más interesado en la imagen de la camiseta del que estaba inconsciente, ya que eran un montón de rayas que parecían una calavera con un sombrero de paja.

-Escucha Roronoa, no soy marine –el extraño había recuperado el aliento pero se notaba que le costaba mantenerse consiente –y por favor chopper, atiéndelo a el primero, puede que no lo parezca, pero él está mucho más herido que yo, puede incluso morir.

-¡Hmph!, si claro, eso no me lo cre…

-¡Es cierto! –el espadachín fue interrumpido por chopper, quien ya había empezado a revisar al otro joven que asemejaba la edad de luffy; pero tenía una cara de shock, confundida, como si estuviera frente a un caso del que nunca hubiera creído que fuera posible –no me lo puedo explicar pero, este sujeto, su estado es como si hubiera sobre exigido a su cuerpo más de lo que puede soportar y luego haya sido sometido a varias descargas, ¡es como si estuviera al borde de la muerte!

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –pregunto nami sorprendida por lo que dijo el doctor, pues el muchacho (a excepción de su ropa se veía bien –si ni siquiera se ve que tenga alguna herida o quemadura, solo dormido.

-No lo sé, tampoco yo lo entiendo, pero me deje el equipo en el barco para poder agarrar varias muestras de plantas, por lo que hay que llevarlo al Merry, ¿no hay problema luffy? –se dirigió a el capitán que seguía viendo la ropa del inconsciente.

-No, ninguno –respondió luffy como si nada.

-Gracias –dijo chopper tomando su forma humana y cargando al joven –sanji, ¿puedes llevar al otro?

-Seguro, ¡oye, marimo!, tú y usopp lleven las provisiones –le dice sanji dándole la bolsa que llevaba al espadachín que al ver que tanto luffy y chopper estaban dispuestos a ayudar a esos dos extraños, no le quedo de otra que seguirlos para ir al barco –haber, sujétate de mi hombro –le dijo al extraño mientras le ayudaba .

-Gracias -"Con que se encuentra bien…" –pensó el extraño de negro que al parecer tenía la vista algo borrosa, pues no había podido ver el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero –"entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, está convirtiéndose, debo hacer algo para que este seguro" -¡ughh!

-¿Se encuentra bien joven? –pregunto robin al percatarse del quejido del sujeto que era llevado del hombro por sanji.

-Sí, no se preocupe señorita robin solo una leve herida –le respondió intentando sonreír –"No me queda mucho tiempo, lo siento chico, pero tendrás que apañártelas solo, intentare darte una última ayuda, luego, si mi teoría es correcta, dependerá de ti si me podrás volver a hablar" –pensó mientras veía a su compañero siendo cargado por el doctor.

Zoro no podía más que seguir preguntándose cómo demonios ese extraño sabia sus nombres, se estaba volviendo a sentir justo como cuando robin había aparecido de la nada en el Merry como si lo que hubiera pasado en arabasta nunca hubiera pasado, y solo el pensara que eso fuera hacer algún tipo de trampa.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

YA EN EL MERRRY

La situación no podía ser más incómoda, mientras chopper revisaba al chico que seguía inconsciente en la sala de reuniones, el resto de la tripulación esperaba junto al otro desconocido en la cubierta, en un silencio de lo más incómodo, hasta que se abre la puerta de la sala y sale chopper llamando la atención de todos, especialmente del compañero del paciente quien se estaba levantando.

-No te preocupes, estará bien, fue algo extraño, pero al parecer con solo inyectarle unos tranquilizantes pude hacer que se calmara y con eso volvió a la normalidad –le dijo chopper para calmarlo.

-Uff, gracias chopper, HA… HA…, de verdad eres un gran doctor –le dijo el extraño.

-¡Cállate!, no porque me digas eso me sentiré alagado –respondió al instante el reno, quien empezó a hacer un bailecito mientras se ruborizaba.

-"¿Entonces por qué bailas?" –pensó el sujeto de negro con una gotita detrás de su cabeza –bueno cambiando de tema –dijo mientras se volteaba para ver a todos –les agradezco que hayan ayudado a mi compañero, no hay duda que su fama es digna sombreros de paja, HA… HA…; permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Gorak, con k al final por si tienen dudas, y el muchacho, bueno; él les dirá su nombre cuando despierte, en todo caso, mucho gusto –dijo eso inclinando un poco la cabeza como reverencia, pues no podía mover el resto de su cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto –dijeron al unísono los piratas a excepción de zoro.

-Bueno nosotros nos presentaríamos pero supongo que ya sabes nuestros nombres ¿no? –dijo zoro con la intención de interrogarlo. Si alguien sabia como poner a la defensiva a sus camaradas era zoro, a excepción de su luffy, que veía todo como si nada. Dicho esto, Gorak no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar, pues sabía muy bien lo desconfiado que podía ser el espadachín, por lo que decidió mantener la calma y responder a todo lo que pudiera.

-En efecto, se quiénes son, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper… -dijo cada nombre mientras miraba al respectivo haciendo que tres dieran un respingo al oír sus nombres y tomaba un respiro, ya que aún estaba algo cansado –y Nico Robin.

Volvió a ver silencio, nadie se esperaba que se los supiera todos.

-¡Wow, genial! – grito luffy, era el único que veía lo ocurrido de manera divertida – ¡dime, dime, ¿sabes algo más?!

Aun con una gotita en la cabeza, no podía dejar de ver a luffy con una sonrisa y como si fuera algo nostálgico para el humor del capitán, cosa que notaron el resto de los mugiwaras pues le estaba pidiendo con un dedo que se le acercara para decirle algo al oído, cosa que el chico de goma hizo enseguida por la emoción.

-Tu abuelo es… -le empezó a decir en un susurro para que solo él lo escuchara –el vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp, ¿quieres que les diga?

Al oír esto luffy retrocedió asustado de recordar a su abuelo, haciendo que todos se alarmaran, ya que nunca lo habían visto así.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, por favor ni te molestes! –grito desesperado, ante lo cual Gorak se ríe, de tal forma que sonaba como un adulto de entre 40 y 50.

-Oye luffy ¿Qué te dijo? –le pregunto usopp.

-¡No, nada, no dijo nada!

-¡¿Quiénes rayos son?! –le exige zoro harto de la actitud de los demás hacia Gorak -¿De dónde vienen?

-Ya te dije –le respondió Gorak recuperando su tono serio –mi nombre es Gorak y el chico les dirá quién es el, y de paso de donde somos.

-¿Por qué le dices "chico"? –le pregunto robin.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto confundido Gorak.

-Por qué le dices, chico, no te ves mayor que él.

-Es cierto –dijo nami, que concordaba con lo que decía robin –más bien parecen hermanos.

-O incluso gemelos –dijo usopp.

-No creo –le corrigió sanji –el otro se ve más joven.

-Es verdad –dijo chopper, quien se había acercado al sujeto de negro para empezar a checarlo y atender sus heridas –mientras anestesiaba al otro vi bien su rostro, son parecidos, pero no iguales; pero tienen el mismo olor, tal vez son "cuates"…

-¿Eh?, Entonces son solo amigos cercanos ¿no? –dijo luffy.

-No, los cuates son "gemelos no idénticos" –le explico nami.

-¿Gemelos no idénticos? – pregunta confundido luffy – ¿cómo van a ser gemelos si chopper dijo que no se parecen?

-Olvídalo –le dicen todos al unísono con una gota en la cabeza sabiendo que tardarían mucho en explicarle a su capitán.

-… No soy, su hermano –respondió Gorak.

-¿Entonces? –pregunta zoro.

-Es difícil de explicar –dice Gorak intentando buscar la palabras adecuadas páralo que tendría que decir -… no me creerían.

-Aparecieron de un agujero que salió de la nada, y chopper dijo que tu amigo estaba en un estado de lo más extraño.

Hubo otro silencio, todos los mugiwaras estaban esperando la respuesta de Gorak quien esta callado, meditando sobre lo último que había dicho zoro.

-…, de acuerdo –dijo al fin –pero debo dejar claro unos puntos antes…

-Te escuchamos – le dice robin.

-Bien; primero, no soy su hermano, soy algo así como su subconsciencia, más bien, una personalidad…

-¿Cómo que una personalidad?- pregunta nami –que yo sepa una personalidad es un tipo de actitud.

-Precisamente –le afirmo Gorak –por eso dije que sería complicado explicarles, cuando el chico era más joven era muy nervioso y asustadizo, por lo que le era difícil concentrarse y hacer las cosas, por lo que necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara a centrarse en lo que sea que hiciera, y de ahí me creo a mí…

-¿Te creo? –pregunta algo confundida robin.

-No es lo que piensan, cuando digo que me creo me refiero a que me dio forma, en su mente, en un principio cuando se sentía nervioso imaginaba que estaba a su lado, y le recordaba mantener la mente en calma y como volver a centrarse en lo que hacía, algo así como su mentor, ¿me explico? –pregunto Gorak, viendo que todos asintieron incluyendo a luffy, aunque el solo lo hizo porque los demás lo hicieron, cosa que él ya sabía –bien, con el paso del tiempo deje de ser producto de su imaginación, y me volví en una actitud común de él, volviéndome así en una personalidad alterna que surgía cuando lo necesitaba –ante esto la mayoría de los mugiwaras lo veían con cara de que eso era imposible pero él ya les había dicho que sería algo de poco creer, por lo que tuvieron que aceptarlo –pero al crecer se fue olvidando de mí y me convertí en un simple recuerdo olvidado.

-¿ósea que tiene trastornos de personalidad? –pregunto chopper.

-Mmmm, no, pero es algo parecido.

- Si eso es cierto, y solo eres un producto de su mente, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? –pregunta sanji, que como los demás, no podían comprender que algo, que se supone que es mero fruto de la imaginación, pueda tomar forma; aun estando en el Grand Line, eso era demasiado.

-A eso es a lo que iba –dijo Gorak mientras chopper terminaba de untar le una crema para las quemaduras, cosa que le dolía un poco, pero se quedaba callado.

-Pues comienza –dice zoro ya calmado al notar que el sujeto era sincero en lo que decía.

FLASHBACK **(N.A.: dado que la explicación son recuerdos, el flashback estará en primera persona)**

Desde hace un tiempo todo ha estado oscuro para mí, como si se tratara de uno de esos sueños, en el que te encuentras solo, en un vacío tranquilo; o al menos así era hasta que un tirón me hizo sentir frio, pero lo más extraño, es que podía sentir.

-Bien, este es el último que ha salido y apenas lleva un 30% de carga, oye, ¿tú habías visto a este alguna vez? –oí preguntar a alguien.

-Que va, de seguro es algún nuevo personaje de videojuegos o comics, recuerda que hablamos de un friki-otaku –respondió otro.

-Ja, ja, si es cierto –menciono el primero, y luego dijo algo me llamo la atención –aunque, la verdad, siento un poco de pena por el muchacho.

-Olvídalo, además recuerda que la razón por la que la misión tarda, era por tener que encontrar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente "apto" y miserable, como para que nadie lo extrañe, seguro nos agradece en la otra vida.

Eso era lo último que pude oír pues los dos sujetos se estaban yendo ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Cómo era posible que pueda, sentir, y oír?, se supone que estaba aislado; que el chico nos había encerrado después de lo ocurrido.

-¡Señor es increíble!, no solo tiene "esa" información si no también tiene sus propias creaciones ¡Y FUNCIONAN! –grito uno a lo lejos.

-¡¿Sus propias creaciones?! Déjame ver –se cayó al pareces estaba leyendo –tesoros, si, así les diremos… ¿Cuántos hay?

-No sabemos, señor hay unos tales guantes de Hefesto, una tal Mangetsu no shi…

-¡Increíble!, ¡increíble! –Empezó a gritar el otro llamando mi atención, por lo que abrí un poco los ojos, (me parecía que era mejor que no supieran que estoy despierto) - ¡no solo obtendremos el poder que necesitábamos; sino también, estos "tesoros"!... -¿tesoros? -… ¡nos permitirán llegar más lejos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

¿Poder?, ¿tesoros?, parecía que a cada segundo todo se volvía más extraño. Empecé a observar más a mí alrededor. Era una habitación grande, pero cerrada, sin ventanas y solo había una puerta que estaba en un pasillo de por lo menos 10m de largo lo suficientemente ancha para que pase una persona a la vez y con 3 guardias armados de cada lado armados con ametralladoras MP5, en otras palabras una única entrada/salida, imposible; la mitad del cuarto estaba llena de ordenadores y la otra de esferas con personas dentro de ellas que me parecían familiares, y al parecer yo estoy entre ellos; y en el extremo opuesto una especie de muro que despedía un humo morado y del que salían dos tubos con direcciones opuestas .

-Pero señor, ¿Cómo es posible que funcionen?, no cumplen la lógica de nuestro mundo –pregunto una mujer al que había gritado, quien al parecer era el jefe de investigaciones –es más, si las maldiciones son un mito ¡¿cómo es posible que esa espada este maldita?!

-¡No lo sé!, ¿pero qué importa?, ¡pero olvídate de ella, mira estos guantes, según la computadora, SON CAPACES DE CREAR CUALQUIER COSA QUE PIENSES!

-"!¿espada maldita?! , ¡¿guantes?!" –al diablo las precauciones tenía que verificarlo, abrí los ojos y lo confirme, ahí tenían los dos sujetos que estaban hablando los objetos mencionados, y al lado del muro raro había una persona colgada, que al agudizar mi vista pude descubrir quién era y con ello descubrir que mis sospechas no eran erróneas, y que esto no era un maldito sueño –"ese mocoso" -maldije.

CRAAASSSSSHHHH! , BUUUUMMMM! .

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡Escapo uno!

Empecé a correr de un lado a otro evitando todas las balas posibles (cosa que fue difícil porque no había mucho espacio debido a las máquinas y al parecer mi cuerpo estaba medio dormido) y a todos los sujetos que podía.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATA, se oían los disparos y gritos de los científicos asustados o que eran asesinados por las balas que rebotaban en todo el cuarto

-¡ARGHH!- me habían dado, pero no era momento de detenerse por el dolor, tenía que recuperar esos objetos y al muchacho; lo primero que hice fue agarrar la espada con una mano y los guantes con la otra, luego empecé a cortar todas las máquinas o personas que se ponían en medio.

-¡IDIOTAS NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR CON LOS GUANTES, MATENLO, MATENLO! –ya sabía a quién golpear.

-¡no, espera, ¿tú quién eres?! , no ¡AAGHHHH! –no había tiempo de confirmar si lo mate o solo le había cortado la mano como esperaba, ahora tenía que salvar al muchacho.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATA,¡BOOM! , justo cuando estaba al lado del muro extraño una de las maquinas exploto quemándome.

-¡ARGHH!- grite mientras me escondía detrás de otra máquina y sin darme cuenta había soltado la espada y los guantes que salieron tirados hacia el muro extraño, con lo que descubrí que los objetos en vez de chocar con la pared, lo atravesaban, no era un muro, ¡era un portal!, en otras palabras, una ruta de escape.

RATATATATATATATATATATATA; se seguía oyendo los disparos y al jefe de investigación reclamándoles con un megáfono (de donde rayos lo saco, no lo sé)-¡IDIOTAS!, ¡ESTA CERCA DEL CHICO, NO DISPAREN IMBECILES! –tras oír eso dejaron de disparar, para empezar a acercarse poco a poco.

Tenía que pensar rápido, podía escapar pero no podía dejar al muchacho, podía verlo y olerlo parecía que lo habían quemado vivo (dios cuanto a crecido) tenía que sacarlo de ahí pero mi cuerpo seguía entumido, si salía me llenarían de balas antes de que me acerque al chico, tenía que esperar, necesitaba algo con que cubrirme.

-Jefe me estoy acercando a confirmar el estado del sujeto X **(N.A.: lo siento pero no pe pude resistir, además así siempre llaman en las pelis los soldados al enemigo) **–dijo un guardia, al parecer deje uno vivo.

-"Perfecto" –salte de mí escondiste y lo sujete con una llave utilizándolo como escudo mientras le disparaba en la cabeza a otros dos que quedaban, y luego le apunte con su arma (al parecer aún tengo el toque).

-HA…, HA…, no, te muevas –le ordene mientras me acercaba al chico -¿Cómo lo libero? –no dijo nada- ¡RESPONDE!- le ordene esta vez, si tardaba más podrían llegar más guardias –escucha, puedes decirme o puedo dispararte, sin matarte para que sufras en lo que te decides en ayudarme o no, uno…

-¡N-no, no lose, en serio, solo soy de seguridad! –tartamudeaba, sudaba y me veía como si fuera la cosa más horrible que hubiera visto; decía la verdad.

Le ordene que se volteara, y en cuanto lo hizo le golpee en la nuca con el arma dejándolo inconsciente.

Clink, clin-clink, clink, algo cayo, pequeños pedazos de metal creo, pero no podía pensar en eso, enseguida le dispare a los controles de la máquina que sostenía al chico, quien al instante empezó a caer, al atraparlo note que solo estaba inconsciente, pero se sentía caliente y con la respiración cansada (mucho más que yo), tenía una idea de lo que le hicieron pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, podía oír como llegaban más guardias, ya era hora de irnos.

-Tranquilo chico, HA… HA…, resiste –le dije al notar que intentaba despertar, luego, sin más opción salte al portal.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK **(N.A.: volvemos al punto de vista general)**

**-**Y es así como llegamos aquí –termino su historia Gorak, observando como los mugiwaras lo miraban callados –como dije antes no espero que me crean, pues hasta para mi suena imposible pero…

-¡ERES UNA BUENA PERSONA! –gritaron luffy, usopp y chopper (quien termino de revisarlo a media historia), mientras le ponían una mano en el hombro y con la otra le levantaban el pulgar en signo de admiración, haciendo que el resto de la tripulación y Gorak tuvieran una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-¿P-perdón? –pregunto desconcertado Gorak -¿no les parece extraña mi historia?

-¡Y qué más da!, te arriesgaste por tu amigo aun cuando te dispararon –dijo luffy entre sollozos.

-¡Eres genial! –grito chopper.

-Aunque es difícil de creer, tal como te encontramos y por como apareciste parece lo más lógico –dijo nami mientras asentía con la cabeza y meditaba la historia.

-Yo no lo entendí del todo pero… -dijo sanji en lo que sacaba un cigarrillo y le daba la prime inhalada para sacar al humo como siempre lo hacía –arriesgaste tu vida solo para salvar a tu amigo teniéndolas todas en tu contra, no veo por qué no creerte.

-A mí me sorprende que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí cuando debiste morir desangrado al instante que rompiste el vidrio o que alguna bala perdida cruzara ese portal y le diera a alguno de nosotros –dijo la arqueóloga con su habitual sonrisa.

-Oye robin, no digas eso –le reprocho usopp algo aterrado por la idea.

-Pero si te dispararon, ¿Cómo es que no tienes balas en tu cuerpo? –pregunto zoro, ya más tranquilo, pues sentía que no mentía, pero no bajaba la guardia.

-Es verdad -dijo chopper -tienes marcas de quemadura, pero no parece que te hayan disparado.

-Ju, ju –Gorak empezó a reír algo cansado, mientras se sostenía el estómago y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que ocultaba dolor, lo cual asusto un poco a el trio asustadizo, porque reía como una persona que disfrutara de la muerte; lo cual volvió a alertar al espadachín –lo siento, HA… HA… -volvió a empezar a respirar forzadamente –pero eso se los tendrá que decir el chico…

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto zoro volviendo a molestarse con el sujeto.

-O-oí, ¡su cuerpo!- dijo señalándolo sanji algo alarmado.

Del cuerpo de Gorak empezó a salir un humo negro que dejo a todos con la cara petrificada, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que se veía bien hace un momento empezara a echar humo sin que nadie se diera cuenta?, mucho más cuando lo acababa de revisar Chopper.

-¡GYAAHHH!, ¡SE QUEMA! –gritaron usopp y chopper. Nami soltó un grito ahogado y luffy y robin solo lo veían sin hacer nada, espera… ¿también luffy?

-Salí con solo un 30% de carga, HA… – les recordó Gorak con otra respiración pesada –ósea que desde un principio, HA… HA…, solo por rescatar al mocoso ese HA… HA…, iba a terminar así ¡ugghhh! … -"lo siento chico parece que no voy a poder contarte la historia a ti, je je"

-O-oye, estás diciendo que… que tu estas… -dijo algo asustado usopp.

Al mencionar esto regreso el silencio, todos los mugiwaras estaban en shock mientras veían como mientras desde su espalda salía ese ligero humo negro desde los pies Gorak empezaba a perder color y volverse polvo, el cual se iba con el viento.

-No necesariamente –dijo Gorak en lo que se acostaba para evitar la caída de su cuerpo que de poco en poco seguía perdiendo color –recuerden que desde un principio solo era un producto de la imaginación de él, nunca estuve vivo.

-¿Pero, y tu amigo? –pregunto la arqueóloga haciendo que el otro meditara por un segundo.

-No me preocupa… -contesto de lo más tranquilo. Ya empezaban a desaparecer sus rodillas -… sé que puedo contar con ustedes para que llegue a salvo a la siguiente isla,… ahí el decidirá que hacer…

-¿Estás seguro que quieres abandonarlo aquí, con nosotros?, unos piratas-pregunto zoro intentando hacer un último cuestionamiento al extraño que estaba "muriendo" y dejando a su compañero por el que se esforzó tanto por salvar así de simple.

Ante esto, Gorak solo empezó a reír, desconcertando tanto a zoro como a los demás, pues no se reía como lo hizo hace un rato, sino de una manera más tranquila, como si le hubieran recordado algo que hace mucho no oía.

-Estoy seguro… -ya había desaparecido parte de su cadera -… antes me habías preguntado de donde veníamos ¿no? –pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del espadachín –pues de dónde venimos… todo el mundo los conoce –"bueno al menos los jóvenes" -…, por lo que se, que aunque son piratas, siempre hacen lo correcto.

Ante esto, todos se sorprendieron de la confianza que ese extraño depositaba en ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida, todos menos luffy que seguía callado viendo cómo se volvía polvo poco a poco, ese sujeto que lo veía directo a los ojos, de esa forma entre cansada y triste por desaparecer, pero aun así feliz.

-Así que… luffy… ¿puedo contar contigo? –le pregunto.

-Seguro –contesto el mencionado poniendo su habitual sonrisa, haciendo que los demás aceptaran sabiendo, como dijo Gorak, que era lo correcto, y porque era ya la decisión del capitán.

-Gracias, y por favor, no le digan mi nombre…

-¿Eh?, ¿Pero por qué? –pregunto algo desconcertada nami.

-Cierto, si vas a morir al menos que sepa quién lo salvo –dijo usopp.

-Yo fui una de las cosas que marco de por vida a ese chico, si el aun no me recuerda o reconoce, es porque tal vez, Ha… Ha…, es porque su subconsciencia todavía no se perdona lo ocurrido –dijo algo triste Gorak tratando de hacer que entiendan -… y yo, no quiero forzarlo a recordar.

-P-pero, si no se entera –dijo intentando no llorar chopper, mientras se acercaba- cuando mueras te olvidara.

Para esto, solo le quedaban de las axilas hasta arriba, aun así solo sonrió tiernamente al reno –"no puede dejar de hacerme pensar que es un niño" –pensó.

Él no me ha olvidado, solo…, no me recuerda…, pero lo hará –dijo Gorak intentando calmarlo –además … quien sabe, tal vez no estoy muriendo… y solo estoy volviendo a mi lugar… así que por favor, no le digan ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, lo llevaremos a la siguiente isla y no le diremos tu nombre –contesto luffy empezando a reír de su forma de siempre –shi, shi, shi, shi, shi.

Solo quedaba su rostro.

-… Gracias.

Y con eso, desapareció dejando aun la duda, de donde vienen y con un tripulante inconsciente. Sin darse cuenta que la noche había llegado, por lo que decidieron los mugiwaras irse a dormir temprano, por órdenes de la navegante para llevar lo más pronto posible mañana en la mañana al muchacho.

Todo esto paso sin que supieran que el humo negro que había salido de Gorak había llamado la atención de alguien, un sujeto muy alto, vestido de blanco y con una actitud perezosa, que por tal motivo iría a verlos mañana.


	3. Capitulo 2¡Despertó!, Nuevo mundo

**Uff al fin; oigan disculpen la tardanza, me he distraído mucho viendo capítulos del manga para poder seguir la versión original y de paso buscando personajes que pueda usar, y no sean excesivos, aunque claro habrá unas pocas excepciones.**

**¿?: ¡Como yo!, ¡yay!**

**Si como tú, bueno intentare ir más rápido para el siguiente, también les digo, ****los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Eiichirō Oda, díganle a sus amigos fanáticos de los mugiwaras y no olviden comentar.**

_Existe un infinito número de dimensiones paralelas, cada una de ellas con su propia tierra la cual ocupa la misma posición en otra dimensión, pero debido a algún suceso en particular, cada una recorre una historia y lógica diferente –JusticeLeague._

-"¿No me recuerdas?"

-"¿Debería?"

- … "No"… "dejémoslo en que soy un amigo"

-ARRGGGHHHH!

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ya era de día y todos los mugiwaras se dedicaban a sus actividades diarias antes de zarpar y dirigirse a la siguiente isla. Zoro entrenaba, Nami regaba sus mandarinos, Luffy y Usopp solo estaban pescando algo aburridos porque su compañero de juegos estaba en la sala del Merry preparando algunos medicamentos básicos para el muchacho que seguía dormido, lo acompañaban Sanji que estaba lavando los platos del desayuno y Robin que se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Ne, Chopper –llamo sanji -¿Cuándo va a despertar?

-A estado dormido desde hace un buen rato, así que creo que despertara en cualquier momento, probablemente cuando le gane el hambre –contesto el reno que molía algunas hierbas cerca de la esquina donde descansaba el paciente.

-Un, ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Con algo de fruta bastara para que lo digiera enseguida, pero quizá un poco de jugo de naranja y un sándwich de pescado ayude también.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Oye, sanji!, ¡Yo también quiero un sándwich! –grito luffy que había escuchado las palabras "comer" y "sándwich" desde afuera, haciendo que usopp se preguntara porque había gritado de la nada eso su capitán.

"¿Cómo es que se enteró?"- fue el pensamiento tanto del cocinero como el del reno.

-Robin ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto chopper a robin que había dejado de leer su libro y se había centrado en ver al muchacho que seguía dormido de una manera centrada.

-Nada doctor-san, es solo que me preguntaba como reaccionara cuando despierte –contesto señalándolo con la mirada.

-Sanji, ¿puedes darme un poco de jugo? –dijo nami, entrando en la sala y sentándose junto a robin.

-¡Hai!, ¡Nami-swan! –respondió al instante el cocinero, llevándole en un parpadeo su jugo a la navegante en su estado "remolino enamorado".

Al tomar el jugo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que el muchacho que habían decidido ayudar como última voluntad del difunto Gorak (si es que había muerto) seguía dormido y quieto como estatua.

-¿No ha despertado aun? –dijo mientras tomaba un poco del jugo.

-No, pero estábamos hablando de como reaccionara al despertar – le respondió chopper.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no había dicho Gorak que de donde vienen todos nos conocen? Dijo algo ya calmado sanji.

-Si eso dijo, suena misterioso, ¿no lo cree doctor-san? –le pregunto robin a chopper.

-Un, ¿de dónde creen que venga? –respondió chopper.

-Tal vez del futuro –sugirió sanji, que estaba haciendo los sándwiches, uno para el paciente y otro para luffy para que no robe el primero –"precavido ante todo" –se confirmó a sí mismo.

-¡¿El futuro?! –pregunto emocionado el reno, la simple idea de los viajes en el tiempo hacían que su lado infantil saliera por completo -¡¿un viajero en el tiempo?!

-o… -comenzó a decir robin –tal vez de otro mundo.

-¡¿OTRO MUNDO?! –respondió, pero aún mucho más animado chopper.

-Qué cosas dices robin –dijo algo divertida nami por el comentario de la arqueóloga –los viajes en el tiempo serán algo, ¿pero entre mundos?, es decir, si eso fuera posible, ¿Cómo es que sabrían de nosotros?

-Bueno, es otra posibilidad.

-Je, je, pues sea de donde sea, si saben ahí de nosotros, de seguro tendré a todo un grupo de animadoras lindas en ese lugar, je, je, je –dijo sanji con una cara de pervertido mientras se imaginaba saliendo del mismo portal por el que llegaron Gorak y el muchacho, siendo recibido por un montón de chicas lindas aclamándolo y pidiéndoles una cita.

-O de animadores –sugirió algo divertida robin.

De repente quien sabe cómo se oye como si un vidrio se rompiera y apareciera en sanji una cara de miedo, imaginándose el repentino comentario **(N. ¿?: Se acabó el encanto =9) (N.A: SI je, je, je…) **

-¡ROBIN-CHWAN, NO DIGAS ESO PORFAVOR! –grito aterrado sanji haciendo que robin sonriera y soltara una pequeña risita.

-¡Hey sanji!, mi sándwich –dijo luffy en lo que entraba junto a usopp en lo que iba a comerse los dos sándwiches.

-¡Eh, que solo uno es tuyo! –Le regaño sanji en lo que le arrebataba el otro sándwich y le daba una patada para alejarlo.

-¿Aaaah?, pero si puedes hacer otro –respondió haciendo un puchero luffy.

-Ni hablar, no hemos zarpado aun y no sabemos qué tan lejos está la siguiente isla, así que contrólate –le respondió en lo que agarraba el jugo, la fruta picada y el sándwich y lo llevaba a una banca que estaba alado de donde dormía el chico.

Al llegar, pudo notar como movía un poco la boca como si murmurara algo.

-*¿Por qué huyes de mí?*, *¿Por qué debería?* -decía dormido el muchacho.

-Oye chopper, creo que está despertando –llamo sanji.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto chopper en lo que se acercaba junto a los demás para asomarse.

-Bueno, ahora sabremos de donde es –dijo nami.

-Empezó a murmurar cosas, escuchen –dijo sanji.

Todos guardaron silencio para poder oír, pero él ya estaba empezando a despertar.

-Uh, ¿mmm? –estaba balbuceando; se sentó en la cama y empezó a bostezar en lo que se frotaba los ojos.

-Al fin despiertas –dijo sanji.

-¿estás bien?, ¿sientes algún malestar? –pregunto chopper, que había tomado su forma humanoide para llegar al frente, una vez ahí volvió a su forma intermedia.

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eh luffy, no te le acerques tanto –dijo usopp a luffy ya que se había acercado mucho.

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy? –Empezó a preguntar para sí mismo, pero se quedó quieto cuando se dio cuenta de algo que lo desconcertó mucho –espera, ¿luffy?

-¿Mande? –respondió el nombrado.

El extraño abrió sus ojos de golpe, solo para poner una cara de shock al ver al joven con sombrero de paja que lo miro confundido ante su reacción.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto luffy, pero no hubo respuesta.

El chico de la playera roja seguía shockeado, movió sus ojos lenta mente para ver que también había una peli naranja y una morena con unas figuras en forma de reloj de arena, un narizón de pelo rizado, un rubio con cejas que terminaban en remolinos y una pequeña creatura peluda con cuernos y una nariz azul; él ya sabía quiénes eran pero no lo quería creer.

-"O ya morí, o en realidad no fue solo un mal sueño lo que paso" –fue lo que pensó –"no, no, es imposible, solo era un sueño, esto debe ser una broma, si fuera real chopper podría cambiar de forma, lo cual es imposible, si, vamos a demostrar la mala broma".

Todos los mugiwaras lo veían algo extraño, en un momento tenía una cara de susto como la de usopp (solo que sin la nariz, él tiene una cara normal) y enseguida la cambia por una de sobre confianza, señala a chopper y dice…

-Mapache.

-¡SOY UN RENO! –grito ofendido chopper convirtiéndose en su forma "humana".

Eso lo arruino todo…

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Our World: al mismo tiempo**

**(N. ¿?: Déjenme les explico; al autorcito este se le ocurrió que sería interesante que también se enteren que, qué onda con los tipos malos que secuestraron al mocoso ese, si se pican la nariz, usan lápiz numero dos o si se les ocurrió algo para fastidiar al niño ese que se equivocó de historia y no llego a "Nunca Jamás", todo para que entiendan mejor la historia bola de…)**

**(N.A.:¡Deadpool, no molestes a los actores!)**

**(N.D.: Wuaa, que malo, te voy a acusar con Stan Lee-chan)**

**(N.A.: En primera, él no es japonés, así que borra el "chan"; y en segunda, ¡NO METAS AL TIO STAN EN ESTO!,(me volteo hacia la pantalla) lamento que hayan visto esto, como habrán leído hace uno dos párrafos, este idiota (señalo a Deadpool) es un invitado, no es creación mía, si no es un personaje de el gran universo Marvel, por lo tanto es propiedad de Marvel Comics; principalmente solo iba a ser un invitado que aparecería en la historia pero dado que me fue difícil callarlo para que no intentara delatar ¡Mas! partes de la historia (mirada asesina), he tenido que aceptarlo como comentarista)**

**(N.D.: Que puedo decir, soy demasiado genial para solo aparecer un momento en esta historia ficticia, además soy adorable y las chicas mueren por "oír" mis hermosas palabras)**

**(N.A.: Aja… bueno, volviendo al tema ahora les explico esto de…)**

**(N.D.: OUR WORLD ES EL MUNDO REAL, y Pirate World el de One Piece, adiós (sale corriendo))**

**((N.A.:…, T_T, ¡ya me dio cooossa!, ¡DEADPOOL, VUELVE ACA!)**

Our World.-

-¡Son unos MALDITOS!, ¡INUTILES! –Se oyó gritar a alguien en un cuarto medio destruido lleno de computadoras quemadas o rotas, era el cuarto de donde había escapado Gorak al parecer unas personas estaban sacando lo que aun serbia en el centro 2 personas de rodillas y un sujeto de negro en frente de ellos – ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas dejado escapar?! , ¡Y encima lo dejas escapar con el mocoso ese! –grito el hombre en traje y de estatura de entre 1.70 y 1.80 no se le veía el rostro, tenía una máscara de Quetzalcóatl con lo que parecía ser un alterador de voz dentro de ella.

-P-pero señor yo… -empezó a decir el guardia que Gorak había dejado noqueado.

BAAAMM no término de hablar, el sujeto le había disparado en la frente dejándolo muerto al instante.

-Jej-jefe, l-lo-lo-lo-lo mato –dijo con horror el que FUE el jefe de investigaciones.

-Anoche, murió la GRAN mayoría de los que se encontraban en la sala de investigación –dijo el sujeto, quien es el líder dela organización –dudo que pase algo, si decimos que encontramos otro cadáver, hasta ahora –dijo en un tono que parecía una amenaza de muerte, lo cual no se notaba mucho por el alterador de voz dela mascara- tal vez deberíamos de decir que dos, porque no veo ningún motivo para dejarte con vida –termino de decir.

El antiguo jefe de investigaciones no podía hablar, por una parte por el temor que le tenía a la forma en que su jefe veía tan simple en arrebatar una vida, y por otra, porque sabía que nada de lo que diría lo convencería. Él estaba furioso, y lo único que en ese momento veía para descargar su ira, era dándole un tiro al causante de ella. No lo escucharía.

-Yo… yo –dijo el futuro difunto, desesperado, estaba pálido, le estaban apuntando en un lado dela cabeza.

-Lo siento, "inútil", ya no me sirves más.

-KE, KE-KE-KE-KE-KE-KE-KE-KE-KE –se empezó a oír una risa como de anciano que hizo detenerse a el líder y le dio unos minutos más a "inútil", provenía de afuera del cuarto.

Se abrió la puerta del pasillo y de ella entro un hombre viejo, pequeño calvo con lunares en el cráneo y con cara de psicópata y aspecto oriental, traía puesto una bata blanca y unos lentes extraños que le daban un aspecto de cara de insecto, iba acompañado de dos guardias.

-No se precipite "líder", tal vez "inútil" no sirve de mucho para usted, pero es el único inútil que queda que sepa algo sobre el sr. Shíyàn (experimento en chino) –comento el pequeño anciano.

-Explíquese, señor Táng –exigió el "líder".

-Es simple –dijo con una sonrisa de diablo en la cara –todo, a excepción de los sujetos, fue destruido –se detuvo esperando a ver algún cambio en el líder pero el solo asintió para que siguiera –es como si el sujeto que escapo con el muchacho no hubiera dejado nada a propósito, no hay datos, registros, ni papeles, solo discos duros y memorias rotas o quemadas, es más, me atrevo a decir que es un milagro que la puerta –señalo con la mirada el portal que en esos momentos estaba apagado –siga intacta y no haya explotado.

-Me está diciendo ¿que no fue mera coincidencia que en lo que escapaban todo mi laboratorio fuera destruido? –Dijo al parecer más serio e intentando no estallar en ira el líder.

-Tal vez, o tal vez no, es solo mi suposición.

-Y supongo que por eso no debo matar a "inútil".

-Exacto, es el único a parte de mí y usted que sabe sobre las exigencias de esa máquina, su funcionamiento, y es el único que debe saber cuanta información faltaba por sacarle a el sr. Shíyàn.

El líder se voltea y suelta una patada en la cara del científico, haciéndole caer en el suelo mientras le pisaba la espalda, no podía matarlo, pero aun podía dejar salir su ira en él.

-Muy bien inútil –empezó a sisear el líder –al parecer le servirás como ayudante al doctor Táng, así que asegúrate de no arruinar esta segunda oportunidad.

-S-si señor –respondió "inútil".

-Muy bien, doctor Táng, por favor revise la computadora del portal e infórmeme, a donde fue a parar ese muchacho.

-Lo haría, pero yo no llego a los controles y no hay ninguna silla en la cual pueda subir para revisarlo –dijo en un son de burla y volteo hacia la bota que estaba sobre la cabeza del científico –inútil ¿podrías?

-S-si –fue lo que dijo en lo que zafaba su espalda del pie de su jefe y corría hacia el portal.

Una vez allí empezó a leer el monitor, estuvo un rato así en lo que a cada segundo que pasaba se le habría más los ojos.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto impaciente el líder.

-No lo creerá señor –respondió el científico.

-Descríbalo señor Wúyòng –pidió Táng.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto confundido al nombre con el que lo llamo el pequeño anciano.

-Wúyòng, así te llamare, y no quiero quejas, me es más fácil de recordar que cual sea tu nombre.

-De-de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, entonces Wúyòng, describe ese mundo.

- Demografía: Shōnen; Género: Aventura, Comedia dramática, Acción; Época: Cruce entre Edad moderna y también…

-¡Solo di el maldito mundo de una vez! –grito el líder.

-E-el el de One Piece –dijo rápido Wúyòng.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido Táng.

-Vaya, no me esperaba algo así, ¿estás seguro Wúyòng? –pregunto el líder que se había calmado ante la impresión de donde fue a parar su sujeto de prueba.

-Completamente señor, la computadora no se equivoca –respondió el nombrado con más seguridad al poder apoyarse en la información que recién obtuvo.

-Disculpe la ignorancia, líder, pero ¿Qué es ese One pis? –pregunto Táng.

Hubo un breve silencio ante la pregunta ya que ni el líder se esperaba que su científico de más confianza y nuevo jefe de investigaciones, no supiera sobre ese mundo, aunque no era mucha su sorpresa ya que era de esperar que alguien que aparenta por los 90 no tuviera mucho interés por las cosas que son de interés entre los jóvenes.

-En primera, señor Táng –empezó a decir con una actitud algo aristócrata (al parecer su verdadera actitud) dando pausas entre palabras –es Piece, no Pis, es inglés, no español –aclaro el líder.

-Ah claro, ya se me hacía raro-

-Y en segunda, es un mundo, como dijo Wúyòng del tipo Shōnen, es un mundo dividido en cuatro mares y una línea imaginaria que asemeja al ecuador llamada "GRAND LINE"; ahí no hay continentes sino islas, en ella el gobierno y la seguridad es dirigida por la marina, la cual "protege" a todas las islas de los piratas, ya que en su mayoría son "muy" peligrosos para la sociedad; fue un mundo descubierto por un japonés llamado Eiichiro Oda.

-Mmm –medito como algo molesto el anciano al escuchar sobre el japonés –y supongo que por como lo dices, hay corrupción ¿no? –pregunto.

-¡Por supuesto que la hay! –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio el líder –toda "justicia", donde sea, oculta corrupción, no es completamente blanca; pero es extraño –medito líder -¿Cómo es posible que haya ido a parar ahí?, ¿no se supone que el portal solo puede trasladar personas que cumplan con las características del mundo al que se dirige? – cuestiono el líder.

-Bueno… -empezó a hablar Wúyòng –hay personajes que son solo hábiles o fuertes, como daddy, kureha, usopp, nami, tashigi y algunos otros, no son poderosos pero tienen habilidades con las que resaltan como el tal Pauli de water seven, además de ser un excelente carpintero puede pelear usando sogas de una manera asombrosa –termino de hablar.

Breve silencio **(N.D.: ahora niñitos, imagínense los dibujos rápidos de un tal Hirano Koota, no se quien sea pero Shadi, el autor de este fic barato para los que no entiendan la abreviación, dice que invento aun Drácula que según él, es mejor que yo, pffff si claro.)**

-Oye –dijo el líder.

-¿Si? –contesto Wúyòng.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

-E, bueno, yo, veo algunos animes en mis tiempos libres.

-eehhh, entonces eres otaku…

-emm, no me considero uno, solo veo los de interés general.

-Konata es una mierda.

-¡Ghah!, ¡no diga eso señor!

-Harumi sutumika es fea.

-¡ES SUSUMIYA HARUHI, Y NO ES FEA! –grito a todo pulmón Wúyòng.

-Vez, si lo eres, vaya chiste, debes ser un gran otaku para tener que reaccionar así –dijo el líder –seguro vives en el sótano de tu madre inútil.

-¡No hay ninguna relación en eso!

-Bueno volviendo al tema… -dijo Táng -**(N.D.: ¡He!, ¿quién quito el tipo de dibujo?, me gusto mas así) **– Wúyòng, ¿hay algo más que nos puedas decir con respecto a la ubicación del joven Shíyàn? –pregunto, no por interés exacto, solo quería evitar seguir con un tema del que no entendía nada.

-No importa mucho, ya me hice a la idea de donde está, o más bien, con quien –dijo el líder en lo que caminaba a la otra mitad del cuarto observando las esferas (que aún no se habían llevado) donde se encontraban cuerpos flotando, se detuvo uno por uno para observarlos, algunos los conocía, a otros no, lo cual se notaba ya que le dedicaba más tiempo a aquellos que no conocía, pero aún más estaba sorprendido de la gran cantidad de sujetos que habían sacado de un solo muchacho –señor Táng, ¿Cómo cuantos sujetos nos faltaba sacar de él?

-No muchos –contesto mientras leía una hojas que había sacado de su bata –solo faltaba un diez por ciento aproximadamente.

Al oír eso el líder silbo mientras se inclinaba de lado observando un cuerpo que al parecer era femenino ya que la sustancia en la que flotaba y la poca luz que quedaba en el cuarto la hacían verse borrosa, o eso notaban los dos científicos.

-¡Oiga, un momento!, ¿Cómo es que sabe eso? –Pregunto confundido Wúyòng, en lo que veía al pequeño anciano que seguía leyendo las notas – ¿no se supone que esos datos solo estaban en la computadora del portal?

-Cierto, pero la computadora enviaba la información a mi laptop cada minuto –dijo sin dejar de leer las hojas.

-¿Y por qué no le dijo usted al líder sobre donde se encontraba el muchacho? –pregunto intentando no enojarse con su jefe.

-Por qué me tienes que ser útil en algo –dijo de forma rápida y directa.

Eso dejo shockeado a Wúyòng, de cierta forma, había pasado del jefe de investigación a un chico de recados personal.

-¿Mmm?, que extraño –comento de repente Táng.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el líder ante la actitud del anciano, empezando a regresar a donde estaba antes.

-Estas últimas, emm (¿cómo se diría?) "transferencias", son algo distintas de las otras, Wúyòng, ¿hubo algo distinto?

-B-bueno… -dijo algo preocupado el llamado.

-¿Qué me ocultas inútil? -dijo de una manera exigente y amenazante el líder, volvió a cambiar su actitud.

-B-bueno las últimas transferencias como dijo el señor Táng, son distintas –dijo asustado.

-¿Y eso porque? –dijo en lo que se acercaba más y más al joven científico.

-E-es que no fueron exactamente sujetos, sino más bien, objetos.

-¿Objetos? –preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

-¿Cómo que objetos? –pregunto el líder.

-Pues vera señor, no sabría decirle como, pero de repente antes de que surgiera el sujeto que se llevó al muchacho, surgieron dos objetos, una especie de katana y un par de guantes para ser exactos, se llamaban…

-Mangetsu no shi, y Guantes Hefestos respectivamente –dijo Táng viendo las hojas –y usted las calificó como "tesoros" ¿Por qué?

-Pues es que son técnicamente eso señor, porque son únicos, ninguna otra persona nos podría habernos permitido sacar esos objetos.

-¿son de algún programa o libro poco popular? –pregunto el líder.

-No señor, son recuerdos, productos de la imaginación del chico –empezó a decir Wúyòng –cuando la maquina los saco, no señalo ninguna dimensión o dato que demostrara su punto de origen, así que el único lugar que queda es la cabeza del chico.

-Eso si me sorprende, ¿no se supone que el portal, solo puede transportar personas de una dimensión a otra? –pregunto Táng.

-No exactamente –respondió el líder, en un tono serio – el portal puede sacar a una persona de su dimensión, si, se tiene, información exacta de él, elegimos a ese niño porque era el que tenía la información más exacta sobre los personajes, su personalidad, sus rasgos físicos particulares, habilidades, y otras cosas, siempre y cuando, cumplan la lógica del mundo a donde se dirige, de lo contrario le sería imposible cruzar, un ejemplo es el sujeto "T.S.I.M."… -señalo a una de las capsulas que se estaban llevando con la mirada.

-¿TSIM? –dijo confundido Wúyòng.

-KE KE KE, son siglas –explico Táng con su particular risa, recibiendo un "aah" de parte de su ayudante –por favor líder, prosiga.

-El sujeto T.S.I.M. técnicamente no sería alguien que pudiéramos traer en su condición más moderna, por lo que lo necesitábamos sacar antes de, su momento especial.

-Sí, creo que eso explica porque "el" pudo salir, no será útil para conflictos externos, pero nos podría ser de utilidad en creación de armamentos o como un científico/mecánico –dijo Wúyòng viendo por donde se habían llevado la capsula con el sujeto a un en estado de hibernación.

-En fin, ¿que se supone que hacen estos, "tesoros" señor Táng? –pregunto el líder.

-No puedo decirle mucho –aclaro el llamado –la información apenas estaba llegando cuando sucedió el accidente, solo tenemos que los guantes pueden crear cualquier cosa, de metal, siempre que tengan el material suficiente a la mano, y estén juntos; en cuanto a la espada solo que será una espada común, si el que la porta no es su dueño, y para que otra persona la pueda usar necesita que el actual dueño se lo permita o tendría que matarlo.

-Interesante –"al menos los guantes", "me pueden ser útiles" –pensó el líder, luego se voltio para mirar a él joven científico – y supongo que habrá llevado los "tesoros" a un lugar seguro, verdad señor inútil.

-Emm…, no –dijo apenado Wúyòng –cayeron por el portal durante el accidente, señor.

Ante esto, el líder y Táng (que en cierto modo ya se lo esperaban) soltaron un suspiro de decepción, luego el líder se acerca a donde está Wúyòng a paso lento, el al notarlo cierra los ojos asustado, temiendo que su jefe lo volviera a golpear, o ahora sí, matarlo.

Pero eso no paso, en vez de eso, solo sintió que colocaba su mano en su hombro, abre confundido los ojos y lo observa al "rostro" **(N.A: RECUERDEN, LLEVA UNA MASCARA DE QUETZALCOATL) **

-Tranquilo –empezó a decir el líder –te encontrabas en una situación de vida o muerte, es normal que por el pánico te concentraras en solo salvar tu vida, y olvidaras lo demás –no se notaba pero parecía que le dedicaba una sonrisa –tranquilo, no estoy enojado –dijo al notar que Wúyòng estaba asustado.

-¿E-enserio? –pregunto esperanzado de que fuera cierto el oven científico.

-¡NO! –dijo de manera cortante y molesta, inclinando la cabeza para dar un aspecto sombrío.

Wúyòng no pudo articular palabra alguna, de la nada sintió un golpe en el abdomen, que lo obligo a mirar al suelo con lo que noto que se trataba de una patada de su jefe, una ushiro-geri (patada hacia atrás) en realidad; al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de cómo la visión que tenia de su jefe y el señor Táng se volvía cada vez más pequeña hasta que sintió como su espalda chocaba con el muro que estaba al otro extremo del cuarto, no pudo levantarse debido al a falta de aire y el tremendo dolor que le había ocasionado la patada.

-¡Gagh! –es lo único que pudo decir en lo que se retorcía de dolor.

-Inútil –dijo en vos baja el líder.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto Táng como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Pues qué más hemos de hacer? –pregunto de manera retorica –tenemos que recuperar al mocoso, no podemos dejar el trabajo a medias, la maquina requiere que se haya extraído todo la información del sujeto, de lo contrario puede terminar mezclando la memoria del muchacho con l del siguiente sujeto.

-Si…, y la segunda maquina aún no está terminada –medito el anciano –entonces habrá que enviar hombres por el chico y…

-Imposible, ese mundo es demasiado para cualquiera del nuestro, incluso intentar cruzar el Grand line, los llevaría directo a su muerte, sin mencionar el nivel de fuerza que logran alcanzar las personas ahí.

-Entiendo, ¿y que tal si enviamos a los sujetos que sacamos del joven Shíyàn?, podemos utilizar el portal para enviarlos a cualquier parte de ese mundo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Los controladores mentales no están listos aun.

-Mmm, cierto.

Hubo silencio, bueno, exceptuando los quejidos del científico que seguía tirado. Táng solo miraba a su jefe que seguía pensando como resolver el inconveniente, para "recuperar al chico", pero se detuvo al fijar su vista en una esfera que transportaban en ese instante a lado de él, se había fijado en algo que, sorprendentemente, había sido sacado de su mundo, lo cual genero una sonrisa debajo de la máscara del líder.

-Parece ser que no será necesario con todos los sujetos, señor Táng –dijo el líder.

-¿Por qué lo dice líder? –pregunto extrañado Táng.

-Porque olvidamos, que no solo sacamos un "tipo" de personas, del muchacho.

-¿ah? –dijo confundido Táng.

-Le explicare luego, por el momento prepare al sujeto "A-X-11" para despertarlo en dos días, necesito un tiempo para pensar en cómo lo usaremos –dijo el líder en lo que se estaba retirando por el largo pasillo y los guardias se ponían firmes para salir tras él.

-Shi (si en chino), líder –empezó a salir el también, pero se detuvo al estar al lado de su asistente, lo miro un momento, y llamo a un guardia –que lo lleven a su departamento, y díganle que lo necesito a las cero setecientas soldado –dijo en un tono de militar.

-Emm, si señor –dijo algo confundido el guardia.

-Bien –sonriendo como gato –en descanso –el guardia obedecía aún más extrañado –a, y díganle que me envié un informe sobre el sujeto "A-X-11" –dijo mientras salía por el pasillo –"me pregunto qué tipo de sujeto serás, A-X-11"

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Pirate World: volvemos al momento donde despierta el joven.**

-Mapache-dijo señalando al reno.

-¡SOY UN RENO! –grito ofendido chopper convirtiéndose en su forma "humana".

Eso lo arruino todo…

-¡Aaaahhh! –Grito pegándose a la pared de nuevo, con la cara pálida –"No, no es posible" –pensó.

En eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver como entraba zoro.

-Eh, ¿Qué es ese escándalo? –pregunto, pero no le estaba dando importancia en realidad.

-Nada solo que despertó y grito igual que usopp –dijo luffy señalando al chico que seguía pegado al muro.

-Oye, yo no grito así –reclamo usopp.

-Cierto, tu gritas más fuerte –dijo zoro que agarraba una botella de sake y empezaba a tomar de ella.

-¡Eh, no te gastes así sin más las bebidas, marimo inútil! –grito sanji en lo que alejaba la botella del espadachín.

Este, cabreado reacciono de igual forma sacando su wado ichimonji y chocarla con el pie de sanji.

-¿Quieres pelea Ero-Cook? –dijo desafiante zoro.

-¡Parad los dos ya! –grito nami en lo que los golpeaba en la cabeza.

Todo esto no hacía más que impactar, aun mas, al joven, estar frente a lo que se diría que es la típica escena de su anime/manga favorito.

-"No me lo creo, es imposible, pero no es un sueño y se siente muy real" –pensaba -¡Sabo!, ¡Kuina! –grito desesperado.

Eso confundió a la mayoría, salvo a los que conocían esos nombres, ellos si se sorprendieron de verdad.

-¡¿Cómo sabes de Sabo/Kuina?! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a los demás por su actitud, que era muy parecida a la que tenía luffy ayer cuando Gorak le hablo al oído.

-Eh, luffy tranquilo –dijo usopp, ya que luffy había empezado a zarandear al extraño.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi hermano? –le vuelve a preguntar luffy.

Eso volvió a sorprender a todos.

-¿Tu hermano? –Pregunto nami -¿tienes otro?

-¡Oye tú! –Llamo zoro -¿Cómo te has enterado de Kuina? –pregunto, pero calmado.

El muchacho ya esperaba la reacción de luffy, la fuerte sacudida le demostró que no era un sueño, y más la actitud de zorro que le extraño.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no me agitaste como luffy? –pregunto confundido el joven.

Eso causo silencio, en verdad sabia sus nombres.

-Oh –dijo Robin –entonces si sabes nuestros nombres.

-¿eh?, a, si, los sé –dijo algo ya calmado.

-Demuestra –exigió zoro.

Al escuchar eso se calmó y se sentó en la cama improvisada donde estaba.

-Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Fran… -se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no había nadie más, luego mira la habitación donde esta y se fija que frente a la entrada hay una especie de palo con una cabeza de borrego –estoy en el ala de Merry –susurro maravillado.

-¿Fran quién? –pregunto nami.

-No, no, nada, jeje –ríe nervioso –"mierda, casi la cago" –pero oye, ¿porque no me agitaste como luffy? –le pregunto a zoro de nuevo, para intentar cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo es que tú, sabes de Kuina? –pregunto él.

-B-bueno –dijo nervioso –yo pregunte primero –se excusó –"no puedo decirles no me creerían".

-No, yo lo hice –respondió serio, no iba a dejar que se le escapara.

-Bueno eso, eso es porque… -estaba nervioso –es porque…

-¿Eres del futuro? –pregunto chopper.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el chico.

-¿Eres del futuro? –Volvió a preguntar -¿Un viajero en el tiempo? –dijo esta vez muy curioso y animado.

-¿Qué? ¿Del futuro?, ¡Genial! –dijo luffy, que al parecer había olvidado lo anterior, dejándose llevar por lo nuevo, con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Eso, soy del futuro –empezó a mentir –y ahí todos conocen la vida de los grandes sombreros de paja.

-¿En serio? –pregunto usopp.

-Sí, sobre todo al valiente y gran tirador usopp –"no me la creen".

-Je, bueno –empezó a decir usopp –si es así…

-Si claro –le interrumpió zoro, llamando la atención de todos –escucha, te salvamos, así que por lo menos ten la gracia de ser sincero y responder las dudas que nos dejó el sujeto que te trajo.

Lo que dijo hizo que el muchacho bajara su cabeza avergonzado.

-"Es cierto, ahora estoy en el Grand line, y estar aquí solo es un suicidio, pero me salvaron y, espera" -¿Sujeto?, ¿Qué sujeto? –pregunto confundido.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –pregunto nami.

-Bueno, recuerdo que caminaba a casa de mi abuelo, cuando de la nada alguien me sujeto y me drogo dejándome inconsciente, luego cuando desperté aún seguía bajo los efectos de la droga, así que no puedo decir que pudiera diferenciar entre lo que era real y lo que no, solo sé que sentí en un momento que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo al punto que creí que me estaba quemando, luego de eso volví a quedar inconsciente.

-Así, Gorak nos había dicho que te tenían… mmfm –empezó a decir luffy, pero fue callado por robin quien le tapó la boca con dos manos, cuando luffy se volteo para intentar reclamarle, se detuvo al ver que ella le estaba pidiendo que guardara silencio con los dedos.

-¿Gorak? –dijo confundido.

-Si serás tonto luffy, recuerda que nos dijo que no lo mencionáramos –dijo sanji mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

-Ah, es cierto –dijo Luffy recordando golpeando se mano con la otra entendiendo por que lo callo robin –entonces olvida lo que dije.

-"Muy tarde" –fue el pensamiento de todos los demás, incluyendo al recién despertado, con una gota en la cabeza cada uno.

-¿Así se llama el que me trajo? –pregunto el chico.

-Si, nos pidió que te lleváramos hasta la siguiente isla que este poblada –dijo robin con su sonrisa característica.

-¿Solo a mí? –Dijo con curiosidad -¿Dónde está el?, quiero agradecerle.

Todos guardaron silencio y algunos (entre ellos luffy) bajaron la cabeza, en cierto modo era difícil de explicar.

-Bueno, veraz… -intento decir usopp.

-Es algo complicado –dijo nami –el…

-Falleció –lo termino de decir de manera rápida zoro.

-¿Qué? –pregunto temeroso el chico.

Ante lo dicho sanji le lanzo una patada a la cara a zoro, el solo la detuvo con sus manos, ninguno cedía, claro está que al cocinero le molesto la forma tan indiferente en que menciono ese tema.

-¡Maldito marimo!, ¡¿que no vez lo difícil que era explicarlo?!, ¡y luego vas tú y lo dices como si no fuera la gran cosa! –grito furioso el cocinero.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, si seguían así nadie le hubiera dicho, y estaríamos un buen rato solo con esto, además él no es ningún niño, dudo que no pueda afrontar esto –se defendió el espadachín, luego desvió la pierna del cocinero, luego agarro una botella y se dirijo a la puerta –ustedes tárdense lo que quieran, yo no voy a que darme a escuchar una historia que ya se me –luego salió.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? –dijo usopp.

-Seguro, sigue molesto por que él no nos dijo la verdad –dijo robin.

-¿Eh?, ¿Entonces no es del futuro? –dijo decepcionado luffy, chopper también se decepciono.

-Disculpen, lamento interrumpir pero, ¿en verdad murió? –dijo algo apenado el muchacho.

Nami suspiro por lo ocurrido, si le molesto la actitud de zoro, pero sabía que tenía razón –sí, bueno, maso menos –no es que haya muerto de una forma normal, el, se volvió polvo –dijo intentando ser de lo más clara.

-¿polvo? –dijo extrañado.

-Es cierto, primero perdió el color, luego se volvió polvo y se lo llevo el viento –dijo luffy –fue raro, no sabía que se podía morir de esa forma.

-Claro que no se puede –le dijo chopper –cuando alguien muere pierde el tono de piel, pero nada más, no lo pierde su ropa y tampoco se vuelve polvo.

-bueno, recuerden que dijo que puede que no haya muerto –dijo robin haciendo que los demás la miraran más extrañados.

-¿Qué quieres decir robin-chan? –pregunto sanji.

-¿No lo recuerdan? –pregunto algo divertida.

Todos se quedaron callados e intentaron recordar lo ocurrido ayer.

FLASHBACK

-O-oye, estás diciendo que… que tú estás… -dijo algo asustado usopp.

-No necesariamente –dijo Gorak–recuerden que desde un principio solo era un producto de la imaginación de él, nunca estuve vivo.

-P-pero, si no se entera –dijo intentando no llorar chopper- cuando mueras te olvidara.

Él no me ha olvidado, solo…, no me recuerda…, pero lo hará –dijo Gorak intentando calmarlo –además … quien sabe, tal vez no estoy muriendo… y solo estoy volviendo a mi lugar… así que por favor, no le digan ¿sí?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al recordarlo el resto de los mugiwaras se alegran, no era seguro, pero era lo mejor para creer.

-Es cierto, menos mal, que alivio, shishishishi –fue lo que se escuchó, pero esto dejo más confundido al muchacho.

-¡Al fin lo recuerdan! -Grito desde afuera zoro.

-Disculpen, ¿me podrían explicarlo que pasa? –pregunto aún más confundido el muchacho, primero le dicen que murió alguien y luego se ponen tranquilos –"¿no abre muerto?".

Todos lo miran un momento y se calman, se habían olvidado de que no podían hablar mucho del sujeto frente a él a excepción de luffy que lo había vuelto a zarandear.

-¡GORAK, GORAK!, ¡nosotros aremos que te recuerde! –gritaba el chico de goma en lo que volvía a agitar al chico, solo que esta vez mas fuerte ante la idea de que el sujeto que había "muerto", tenía una oportunidad de seguir vivo.

¡Para ya! –grito sanji, deteniendo a su capitán con una patada.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿no te rompió nada?, ¿un oído?, ¿un hueso del cuello? –empezó a revisarlo de nuevo chopper.

-Luffy, recuerda que Gorak dijo que no mencionáramos su nombre –le susurro usopp al capitán en una esquina.

-Vale, lo siento- dijo el con un chichón enorme en la cabeza, cortesía de nami.

Con todo esto el chico pudo entender dos cosas, uno que definitivamente esto era real y dos…

-De-definitivamente, voy a morir si me sacude de nuevo –dijo mareado el chico, con un tono morado en la piel y los ojos vueltos unos remolinos.


End file.
